pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Castelia City
Castelia City is a huge city in southern Unova with countless skyscrapers piercing the clouds, several piers which contain many boats, and also has the region's third Gym. As you might expect from such an expansive city, there are many areas to explore, with notable buildings including the Battle Company, GAME FREAK, and the Casteliacone stall. When you travel through Castelia City, the camera will zoom in and out, and when you leave, the camera will show you Castelia City from a distance. Streets *'Unnamed Oceanside Street' - The street overlooking the ocean houses the Pokémon Center in the east. Further along you'll see the Battle Company building, where the employees are waiting to challenge you. Also on this road is the Passerby Analytics HQ; if you pop in they'll give you more surveys for your C-Gear. *'Castelia Street' - The Unova GAME FREAK Head Quarters are located here, where you can meet the game director and a few other developers. One of the game designers will challenge you to a match after you've defeated the Elite Four. In the building opposite the GAMEFREAK HQ, a lady will give your Pokémon a massage, making it more friendly towards you. *'Central Plaza' - Has a grand fountain. When you find the three dancers around the city, they'll be here. *'Mode Street' - The famous Casteliacone is sold here, but as it's extremely popular it's sold out every day apart from Tuesday; You have to go early Tuesday mornings if you want one, and only once a day. In Studio Castelia, an art gallery, a harlequin will give you a berry if you show him a Pokémon of the correct type. *'Narrow Street' - Has Café Sonata. A shady man lurking behind the bins will give you the TM Flash. *'Unnamed Gym Street' - The Castelia City Gym is here, with Team Plasma's secret HQ in the building opposite. Piers and Dock The boats docked here can take you to areas otherwise inaccessible. *'Cruise Dock' - The Royal Unova is docked here. After beating the game, you're allowed to board for 1000. *'Prime Pier' - Team Plasma's boat occasionally docks here. *'Unity Pier' - If you've traded through the GTS, a boat will take you to Unity Tower. *'Liberty Pier' - A Liberty Pass, an event-only item, will allow you to board a ship to Liberty Garden, the home of Victini. Map of Castelia City Demographics Castelia City has a population of 127 which makes it the second most populous city in the Pokémon World. Gym Black and White Black and White Versions 2 Trainers Team Plasma Battle Company 47F 55F Items * Fresh Water * Hyper Potion * Lemonade (Visit Café Sonata) * Quick Ball x3 * Revive * Scope Lens * Smoke Ball * Timer Ball x3 * TM44 Rest * TM45 Attract * TM70 Flash * Yache Berry * Leaf Stone/Fire Stone/Water Stone * Exp. Share * Soda Pop (Complete all surveys at Paaserby Analytics HQ) * Eviolite * Amulet Coin Trivia * Castelia City is based off of Manhattan.﻿ Category:Cities Category:Gym City